1. Technical Field
A method of forming a dielectric film of a flash memory cell of semiconductor device is disclosed.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, as the design rule is reduced and the size of the device is reduced, it is difficult to control overlapping of a field oxide film (FOX) that has the greatest influence on the distance between the floating gates and coupling in the flash memory cell. In general, the flash memory cell is implemented using the STI process. Upon isolation of the floating gate, the uniformity of the wafer depending on variation of the critical dimension (CD) is not easy in the patterning process using the mask. For this reason, there is a problem that the coupling ratio between the devices is not uniform. Furthermore, if a high bias voltage is applied during the programming or erasing operation of the flash memory devices, defective flash memory devices may occur due to a uniform floating gate.
An electric field is concentrated on a given region since the surface roughness of the surface of the floating gate electrode is increased. It is difficult to obtain an effective thickness of the dielectric film between the floating gate and the control gate. Further, there is a problem that improvement on the storage characteristic of the flash memory cell is difficult due to an increase in the leakage current.